


Between a Cock and a Hard Place

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Kurosawa Dia, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, either cuckquean or cuckhold idk with futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Yoshiko learns that Riko has been doing unsavory things with other people.





	Between a Cock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I haven't written in awhile for this fandom. I'm alive, I promise.
> 
> Have this trashy YohaRikoDia because why not? I'm bereft of shame.

“Riko-san, do you know why you’re here?”

Riko gulped, her hands shaky and balled into fists. She had no idea why she was here. Hell, after practice, she had thoughts of doing what she typically did after an Aqours session. She wanted to walk home with Chika, but instead, before she could, Dia, for whatever reason, dragged her in here. Even though they were both still in their training outfits, the sight of Dia at her desk was terrifying; it was as if she was in trouble for absolutely nothing.

Riko shook her head, her eyes wide. “No, I don’t.”

Dia stood up and walked around her desk; what was evident was a slight bulge which had formed in her shorts. Riko’s gaze darted from the head between Dia’s shoulders and the head pressing against the interior of her bottoms. And she was getting closer, almost too close for any sort of comfort. Even as Riko backed up until she was pressed against a wall, Dia kept pushing herself forward, until there was no place for her to back up.

“All of your prancing and dancing around today.”

“B-b-But, I didn’t do anything I don’t usually do!”

“That doesn’t matter, Riko-san.”

“What if Yocch--”

Dia silenced her by planting a hand on the wall behind her. She smirked as she watched Riko’s concern melt away, her face as pink as the stripes on her tank top. She was right where she wanted her; and she was still even as she pulled the zipper off her training jacket and tossed it aside. Riko’s shoulders were now bare bar the straps of her tank top.

Dia pressed herself slightly closer, her hips pressed against Riko’s. She grabbed her ass, kneading into her flesh.

“Was she invited?”

“Um, uh…” Riko was tongue-tied, exactly what Dia wanted. As much as she liked Yoshiko, she never gave her anything like this. It wasn’t like they were officially together, either.

After a few moments of Riko breathing heavily, Dia grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

Riko murmured; she could feel Dia's ever-growing bulge pressing into her. She grasped onto Dia’s shorts, her hands hastily taking whatever she could while pulling downward. A few tugs downward, and that pair of shorts, and the leggings underneath, were at her knees, quickly falling to the floor as she let go to find a better grip on her.

As her skirt fell, Dia shivered; a pair of loose black boxers struggled to contain her cock. She was partially taken aback by how forward Riko was being. She pulled back for a moment, fumbling with Riko’s pants: her fingers hastily undid her button and pulled her zipper downwards before she pushed forward once more, underwear grinding against underwear.

Riko’s hips rolled, her desperation mounting. Dia worsened such desperation, her hips finding a comfortable rhythm for her dick to graze at the triangle of cherry-blossom pink her pants failed to hide. She wrapped a leg around her; that growing dick needed to press into her. Grasping onto Dia’s shoulders for support, Riko’s hips found a rhythm against her, trying to stir her pussy underneath the layers of cloth with her tip.

There was no need to hold formality. Dia’s lips smashed against Riko’s, her tongue snaking out of her lips and forcing its way into her mouth. She grasped onto her thigh, her fingers digging into the pliant, legging-clad flesh; her other hand found purchase squeezing at her breast. She hungered for moans, milking them from her with each finger digging into her sensitive, pale skin.

Riko whined. Her clothes were too much of an inconvenience: from the way that Dia squeezed her thigh, to how she played with her tit, to how her pants were a barrier that was growing more insufferable with each thrust. She grasped onto the hand grabbing her breast, and pulled it away. She made sure to hook her strap with her thumb as she pulled her away, the band rubbing against her bicep. Gravity took over: the tank top sagged, showing more of her skin. She dug Dia’s hand into the new expanse, whimpering as she felt her palm grinding against her nipple; her clothed teat protruded into her shirt, making a small, but prominent peak.

Dia withdrew her tongue and pulled her lips away from Riko’s, breathing heavily against her skin. She smirked as she traded glances with her, her eyes already starting to lid with lust; her irises were more black than amber. Lips parted, her tongue was out slightly, and as she thrust herself forward, giving her just a bit more friction, she watched her lips part into a delicious, fuckable circle.

“You’re quite eager for someone worried so much about Yoshiko, Riko”

Dia slowed her ministrations against Riko’s form. Before she could complain, she pressed her lips against her jawline, hastily leaving pink marks in her path. Each was punctuated by a whimper which fueled her to move downward, to her neck and eventually her clavicle.

“W-w-What about Yoccha--”

Riko moaned, interrupted by the feeling of Dia’s thumb grazing her nipple, a feeling which grew to be unbearable as it adhered to the same tempo of her languid, full strokes of her dick against her pants. Each flick was also accompanied by a squeeze of her thigh, moving ever-so upward until finally Dia squeezed her ass again. With a particularly rough thrust which glided upward against her clothes, instead of going inward, Riko muttered a curse.

With a squeeze to Riko’s ass, Dia’s hand grazed up her back, listening to impatient mumbling. Her fingers slipped underneath her tank top, her arm bunching the cloth as she lifted her hand to Riko’s underarm, her thumb grazing the curve of her breast. With a particularly rough thrust of her hips, she pinned Riko to the wall.

Riko raised her hands as high as she could, watching eagerly as Dia lifted the only cloth protecting her breasts from sight. She felt her gaze groping her breasts as hungrily as her hand once did the moment her hem reached her clavicle.

Dia drooled at the sight of Riko’s rosy nipples, as modest as the bosom they accentuated. The instant she tossed that tank top aside, Dia leaned into Riko’s breasts, hungrily taking one of those peaks into her mouth and lavishing it with her tongue. She could feel Riko’s heart thumping against her lips and her chest rising as she took in deep, heated breaths, the only kind appropriate for her moaning.

Dia’s hands explored her newly-revealed curves, taking in every square millimeter of this soft, goosebump-clad expanse. Soon enough, however, her hands were where they were before, as if Riko was still clothed.  
Riko raked her fingers through Dia’s hair and pushed her closer to her breast; her shoulders pressed into the wall as she jutted her hips as much as she could. At this point, the grinding was painful, and she knew that her jeans were adorned with a stain of navy. She looked downward, trying to peer through Dia’s pervasive actions and to her boxers: she had grown so big that her waistband couldn’t wrap around her waist anymore. With each thrust, she could barely see in the dark void of her underwear the top of her thick, veiny shaft.

Dia pulled off of Riko’s breast, filling the room with her lips smacking. “Is there something you want, Riko-san?”

Riko brought Dia’s hands to her pants, and she took the initiative to start yanking her pants down. She dug her thumbs into Riko’s hips as she pulled down, the suckling sound of her panties leaving her swollen groin filling the air. With that sound came the scent of Riko’s sex, wafting into Dia’s nostrils. She drooled at the smell, letting go of her clothes at her knees. Riko’s panties pooled in her jeans as she brought her clothed cock to Riko’s pussy.

Riko re-wrapped her leg around Dia’s waist, making sure that her sex was directly in line with her dick. As Dia thrusted into her, she whimpered.

“Is this what you want, Riko-san?”

This wasn’t what she wanted at all. Even if Dia’s boxers rubbing against her clit had left her a whimpering mess, the prodding of her bulge had grown irritating already. Hastily lining up her entrance against the tip of her bulge, Dia couldn’t even shove the entirety of her tip inside of her; the cloth was too much of a prison. Riko dug her fingers into Dia’s shoulders.

Even when she was clothed, one thought rang clear in Riko’s lust-addled mind: Fuck, Dia’s huge! Will she even fit!? 

“Dia-san! Please! I need you!” Riko panted, pushing her hips into Dia’s. Even if Dia couldn’t push that far into her, having her entrance violated by her tip sated her enough to prevent an erotic delirium. “I need you inside me! I’ll do anything!”

Dia responded by bringing a hand to her boxers, and she slowly pulled down. Riko’s gaze found itself on her crotch as she lowered her hand. Her gaze grew lidded as her cock fell into sight, and almost immediately, she leaned forward, hungry to be filled, to be fucked. Dia’s cock would be a very tight fit, if it were to fit inside of her at all. She drooled, admiring it not for its length, nor how veiny it was. Dia’s cock was thick.

Dia pulled back as she pushed forward, her hands finding purchase on her ass to keep her upright.

“Not so fast,” Dia commented, disregarding her own carnal desires. “I think that there’s a better position for us, especially if you’re going to be acting like this. Are you certain you’re fine with doing anything?”

“Yes!” Riko practically interrupted her. “I will do anything if you’re going to fuck me!”

Dia pulled back, and Riko wrapped her other leg around Dia’s waist. Her hips languidly undulated, the feeling of dick sandwiched between her pussy lips growing too much for her to stand. The next thing she knew, her shoulders were against the ground, her hips lifted in the air, and Dia was squatting on top of her, her cock pointed at her lips. Riko spread her legs, parting her glistening folds. Her entrance pulsed, and a bead of her quim leaked from her, dribbling down her asshole and lower back. Dia languidly scraped her cock across her pussy, revelling in Riko’s whimpers and pleas to stop.

“Dia-san! Haven’t you teased me enough for one day?”

Her answer came in the form of a sharp stinging of a hand across her ass. Riko squeaked at the spank, and Dia had already clawed at where she marked her: there was no rubbing where she was marked.

“If you insist,” Dia mumbled, her free hand directing her tip towards Riko’s entrance. In one fluid motion, Dia pushed her cock into Riko. She fought against her pussy clamping down on her shaft.

Riko was shuddering; she had been stretched further than she thought possible. The heat of Dia’s plundering dick made the ordeal of being filled, being stretched, gaped, all the more pleasurable. Riko thrusted upwards weakly, as much as she could, before she felt her tip reach as far as she could go; Dia’s crotch roughly smacked her taint, her buzzling clit nuzzled close to her pubic bone.

And with a pull back of her hips, Riko was emptied, deprived of Dia bar her tip. Riko whined.

“I’m going to enjoy this, Riko-san.”

Dia plummeted into Riko’s pussy once more, the force enough to push her hips to the ground. She pinned her shoulders to the floor as she found a comfortable tempo inside of her, the only reason for her not shifting underneath hungry thrusts. Riko’s frame bounced with each push, her hands desperately trying to find something to cling onto before settling once more with Dia’s shoulders. The sound of skin clapping soon filled the room, and Riko’s eyes started watering with lust: this is what she wanted.

This is what she needed.

“Fuck,” Dia muttered, “you’re so tight…”

With each thrust, Riko’s cunt had grown more accustomed to the huge dick inside of her. Her gaze was fixated on Dia, her hips busily pistoning inside of her; beadlets of sweat started to form on her brow, rolling down her jawline and falling to her own sweat-drenched form. With a particularly rough thrust and a slip backwards, Riko’s hips kissed the tile; in that motion, Dia’s cock popped out of her, and she immediately reached between her legs to rub pathetically at her nub.

That is, until Dia pushed her hand out of the way and pinned Riko’s hips against the ground with her own. Despite the interruption, Dia plowed into her as if nothing had changed, her cock spreading Riko further than she thought she could be spread. And with Dia pressed against her, she was unable to move; she was but a toy to her pleasures.

Riko weakly pulled her hand away, and brought her fingers to her lips, tasting the quim that had smeared across her clit. For show, she dug those fingers far between her lips, a faint pink ring forming along the second knuckle where she stopped pushing into herself and began sucking. For Riko, it was therapeutic; for Dia, it was all the more reason to keep defiling her.

Riko mumbled into her fingers as she pushed further into her mouth, her whines soon snuffed by gags. Drool leaked from her lips as she pulled her fingers out, glistening with saliva. Her thrust into her mouth became many, at a pace similar to, if not faster than, Dia’s thrusts. Before she got comfortable with finger-fucking her mouth, Dia yanked her hand away, pinning it above her head. Riko whined, which was cut short by Dia’s lips pressing against her own, smothering her. Dia’s tongue dove into Riko’s mouth, tongue tying around tongue.

If their tongues were in a battle of dominance, Dia won by a landslide, eagerly lapping at Riko’s while she was unable to respond in kind. Riko couldn’t; her head was too cloudy in how much she was loving this. With each push backward of Dia’s hips, Riko’s desperately came forward, wishing for her to stay inside of her, to keep her spread open. With all of Dia’s weight pushing her into the floor, and how roughly she sawed her, Riko had gone dumb, her tongue almost desperate to push out Dia’s intrusion. With all the energy she could, she pushed Dia’s tongue out and whimpered against her lips.

“Dia-sama…”

Riko’s whimpers brought a wave of energy through Dia’s entire body, enticing her to go further, faster, harder: with her declaration, Riko’s body belonged to her, and the pretense of being gentle was lost. Locking her lips against Riko’s jawline, she put all she could in the rocking of her hips. The sounds of Dia’s hips clapping against Riko’s ass filled the air, drowning out Riko’s cries.

“Dia-sama, fuck, I’m cumming!”

Dia pushed her cock as far as she could inside; any pull backward was for naught with how lewdly Riko sucked on her. Her quim spurted out, stickily clinging to Dia’s crotch, as she milked her of everything she could; how she didn’t explode inside of her and fill her with her cum baffled her lust-addled mind. Instead, as her orgasm finished rolling through her body, she watched as Dia withdrew her cock entirely from her, glistening and dripping with quim.

Riko lazily brought a hand to her pulsing snatch, desperate to give herself a final rub to ease in her afterglow; once Dia got off of her, she palmed a breast with her free hand, her thumb toggling an unmolested nipple. She languidly masturbated in that position, hoping that Dia would have a change of heart, to stop playing these games and give her what she wanted; she whined as she watched Dia walk away from her and towards her desk.

That is, until Dia gave her desk a few pats.

“Up here, Riko-san.”

Riko pushed herself off of the ground with a newfound energy, and the instant she was upright, she sashayed towards the desk. Her hips rocked and her breasts bounced with each step, making sure that if Dia had grown any bit soft, she’d be hardened by the time she reached the desk. Even then, she didn’t make any bother to push any of the papers around once she did reach her desk: she bent over right then and there, pushing her ass out as far as she could.

And, just for good measure, Riko spread herself. Shuddering as she dug her fingers into her taint, she spread herself as far as she could. Riko’s puckered asshole twitched, the ring of muscle tight and virgin; it didn’t matter if Dia changed that. Her pussy drooled, excess quim rolling down her lips and onto the desk. Her clit, flushed a deep pink, ground against the desk, showing how needy she was.

“Dia-sama, fuck me until I can’t walk…”

Riko braced herself for impact, waiting for Dia to fill her up again; it didn’t matter which hole she took as long as her dick was deep inside of her. After a few seconds, she looked back, pouting. Instead of the sounds of the desk sliding around and her screaming for more, Dia was busy rummaging through her desk, looking for something. Expecting disappointment, her eyes widened as she watched Dia pull out two pairs of handcuffs.

“Just to make sure that you stay on the table, Riko.”

She needily wiggled her hips and let out a gasp as she felt Dia press into her; her breasts were flush against her back, her dick lined up with her sweltering sex. The sound of handcuffs being fixed filled the air; each of Riko’s wrists was chained to a leg of her desk. With a few yanks, Riko’s wrists ached from the cuffs, and Dia’s hips were far from Riko’s; she could still feel her tip pressing into her folds, as if ready to take her once more.

Then Dia pushed herself all the way in, stretching Riko’s orgasm-worn pussy. Riko clawed into the desk, desperate to get a grip as Dia’s hips snapped back, preparing for another thrust. She pushed her belly into the desk, curving her back just enough to tell Dia that she was ready for whatever she wanted; if she acted as sluttily as possible, then just maybe she’d fuck her senseless.

“Dia-sama, I don’t care if anyone comes in,” she murmured, alluding to how if Dia looked over Riko’s shoulders she would see the door. “I just want you to fuck me.” Riko braced herself, wiggling her hips as Dia began slamming into her with all the force she could. She felt Dia’s fingers digging into her hips, her grip tight and her fingernails clawing into her skin; and she felt Dia’s hips clapping against her own, heavy balls slamming into her buzzing clit with every thrust.

Sweat-ruined papers flew everywhere as Dia plowed into Riko, the desk squeaking and pushing forward slightly with each thrust. Riko squeezed at the desk, her knuckles white against the wood; she knew she was bound to the desk, but the illusion of being able to grip something sated her. As Dia slammed into her, she weakly pushed her hips against her; Riko’s ass jiggled with each smack, emphasized with a weak hip wiggle.

Dia’s grunts grew louder, her hips pistoning sporadically; with a push forward, she filled up Riko’s pussy with her cock before she came inside of her. Riko cried out as she felt Dia’s hot seed spewing inside of her, her womb eager to accept her cum. She filled her cunt, which languidly leaked white even as Dia was still inside of her. With a pull back, Dia left Riko’s pussy, a mixture of their cum leaking out from her and onto the desk in globs.

Dia let out a pant, the only sign of exhaustion she gave. Riko weakly looked back with half-lidded eyes, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She examined Dia’s dick: she was still hard. Riko spread her legs a bit more, trying to signal that she wanted Dia to drill her further; but she had different ideas.

Dia spread Riko’s ass open, her tight, puckered entrance squeezing against itself eagerly. She chuckled, pressing her tip against her asshole, basking in Riko’s uneven breathing and whimpers.

“Dia-sama…” Riko panted, her hips wiggling back, desperate to push Dia inside of her. Dia’s hips followed Riko’s, making sure she didn’t receive her luxury; she didn’t mind the sound of Riko’s cries; in response, she gave Riko’s ass a spank, immediately snuffing her whimpers.

“I don’t think I will today,” Dia commented, lowering her tip to her eager pussy before stuffing her once more with her dick. Riko’s pussy squeezed tightly against Dia’s cock. She gasped, her eyes rolling to the back to her skull in pleasure: in those moments where Dia wasn’t inside her, she missed her dearly. She didn’t know how much she needed her.

“Thank you, Dia-sama…”

The sound of the door opening filled Riko’s ears and broke her libidinous reverie. Her gaze fixated on whoever opened the door, and her eyes widened at the sight of Yoshiko standing there, her mouth agape and her cheeks flushed. Dia didn’t mind; her hips had already found a steady tempo inside of her. Dia couldn’t care less.

“Yocchan!” Riko cried.

“Riri…” Yoshiko sighed, taking a few steps forward into the room; it was when she broke the sanctuary of the student council room that Dia spoke.

“You’re not supposed to be in here.”

“You’re not supposed to be with Riri.” Yoshiko’s gaze was dark, her eyebrows furrowed. The sight of an orgasm-ravished Riko was enough to arouse her, and as she approached, Riko licked her lips. Yoshiko’s bulge was looking extremely enticing, nevermind the fact that she was to be punished with it. Riko reached as far as she could, her attempts foiled by clanging handcuffs.

“She prefers me.”

“No she doesn’t, harlot!” Yoshiko barked, her hands fiddling with her skirt. With a yank downwards, her semi-erect cock popped into Riko’s view. “She prefers me. Isn’t that right, Riri?”

Riko didn’t respond; she was busy swallowing the drool that collected in her mouth at the sight of Yoshiko’s dick. She felt her jaw aching at the sight of the shaft in front of her. She opened her mouth as wide as she could. Handcuffs clanged as she reached for it, her hands centimeters away from her prize. Yoshiko’s scent wafted into her nose; she had scooted forward just enough for Riko’s hands to cup her tip. Giving it a loving squeeze, she fondled what she could of her, her mouth agape.

She was so ready for Yoshiko’s dick that she had forgotten about Dia behind her; she knew Riko was growing less concentrated on her, and as such, a punishment was in order. Dia pushed downward with each thrust, her tip digging into Riko’s g-spot each cycle. Riko bit her lip, preventing Yoshiko access from her mouth. Dia grinned: for a few fleeting moments, she retained the upper hand.

Nothing that a tap to Riko’s lips with her tip wouldn’t fix: her scent, the way her precum tingled against her lips, the slight way she pushed forward, desperate to push inside of her. Riko couldn’t keep her mouth shut; when she opened her mouth, a dollop of drool passed from her lips: the desire of having Yoshiko’s cock down her throat combined with how Dia sawed into her was too much.

And Yoshiko slammed her cock into Riko’s mouth; the sound of a moan snuffed by gagging filled the air as she pushed her tip against the entrance of her throat. Looking eye-to-eye with Dia, Yoshiko ran her fingers through Riko’s hair, cradling the back of her head. Pulling her hips back, she looked down to Riko’s gaze, half-lidded and tear-stained; she could feel the corners of Riko’s lips curling into a smile against her cock. She began thrusting, filling the air with Riko’s gags.

Riko squeezed at the desk; it was the only thing she was able to do. She could feel Yoshiko’s anger as her tip pierced her throat, jutting over the desk and engorged with dick. She could feel Dia’s anger as she stirred her pussy, each push filling her in ways she didn’t know possible. Her heart fluttered furiously, jostled between thrusts; every sense had been filled with orgasmic pleasure, and through smacks, insults (both towards her and between Dia and Yoshiko), and the sensation of pulsing cocks ravishing her from both ends, she grew limp. Every second of their brutality felt like a minute, each moment she grasped onto for as long as she could.

And with a particularly forceful thrust from both ends, she came. Her throat loosened around Yoshiko as all attention went to Dia’s cock. Even with how forceful Dia had been, she couldn’t pull out of Riko’s cunt, sucking her in and liberally spraying her with a generous layer of quim. A tug of her hair brought her out of her haze, her throat tightening around Yoshiko’s cock with a sudden swallow.

The thrusts that followed filled her mind with a haze; not only was the taste and scent completely overbearing, but Yoshiko was choking her: she had not realized that Dia had came in her again until she started clanging her cuffs against the desk. As both of them pulled out, Riko gasped for air, whimpering at the feeling of something hot, sticky, and undoubtedly white leaking out of her pussy. The images around her were fuzzy, and she had not realized that Yoshiko and Dia had switched places until she saw a small tuft of black above the dick in front of her.

Riko had no time to admire her work on Dia’s shaft--how globs of cum dripped off, and how her crotch glistened with quim--before Yoshiko pushed into her. Was she bigger? Riko didn’t know, and she didn’t care.

If Dia was a vandal who desecrated Riko’s pussy by spraying it with semen, Yoshiko was a janitor, yanking out globs of her seed with each snap backwards of her hips. Each thrust inward, Yoshiko changed her angle slightly, scraping at every nook inside of Riko to make sure that every bit of Dia’s cum was forced out. Riko groaned, squeezing at Yoshiko’s cock; if she kept cleaning her like this, then she definitely deserved to dirty her. Dia, at the sight of parted lips, shoved her shaft inside of Riko’s mouth as if it were her pussy. 

She couldn’t suck Dia in; her mind had been too scrambled by all the fucking going on. But she could taste all of Dia’s brutality with each push inside of her. Her tongue cleaned Dia’s underside while specks of cum and quim coated the roof of her mouth. She moaned, feeling how sensitive Dia had grown; she was already pulsing several strokes in.

Riko had forgotten how many times in the past she had fucked Yoshiko; it was clear by how primal her thrusts were that she was used to how Riko’s pussy clamped around her. Even with how tight she suckled, her thrusts never seemed to break. The hypnotic tempo of her cock bottoming out, daring to kiss the entrance of her womb, was met with weak hip wiggles, a desperate Riko wishing that she would keep going.

Her reverie was broken with the sound of Yoshiko screaming and bottoming out inside of her, staying as deep inside of her as she could. All of the cum that she had pulled out from Riko’s pussy, all of the filth that Dia filled her with, was replaced with her own; heated spurts shot out from her cock and filled her, bubbling deep within her pussy. Riko groaned, trying her best to suck Dia, to push herself as far as she could and give her throat to her, but she couldn’t. Yoshiko felt too good to neglect: she felt so good that Dia was, for a moment, worth neglecting.

Dia bottomed out inside of Riko’s mouth, her tip piercing into her throat; she, too, needed to release. Much like Yoshiko with her walls, Dia painted Riko’s throat white, her cum shooting down towards her stomach. That had been the final straw for Riko; her legs buckled and her body collapsed on the desk, her pussy weakly squeezing at Yoshiko’s cock. She had no energy left inside of her; if she were with solely Dia or solely Yoshiko, she could have gone all night, but their competition was taxing. She couldn’t deal with both of them at once, trying to one-up each other. After her weakest orgasm of the day subsided, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep on the desk. Dia pulled out first, and Yoshiko second, watching her seed dribble out of Riko’s reddened folds.

The air was awkward between the two futanari. Dia’s eyebrows furrowed, and she reached for the scraps of training outfit she discarded during their session. Yoshiko did the same, without speaking a word; the only sounds which filled the room were Yoshiko’s creampie splattering on the floor and Riko’s sated gurgling. Dia left first, making sure to close the door behind her; she wanted as much space from Yoshiko, who basically stole Riko away from her.

Yet, behind those closed doors, Riko was slowly waking up from her afterglow, and she whimpered as she watched Yoshiko opening the door. She needed to say something to get her attention; she needed to apologize. As much as she thought Dia was good, one thing resonated throughout her entire frame: Yoshiko was better.

“Yohane-sama…” Riko murmured, just loud enough for Yoshiko to hear. As Yoshiko looked back, Riko glared back, her gaze half-lidded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Riri?”

Riko choked back her words, somehow unable to get them out. She wanted to say that she was sorry for fucking Dia, and that she was so horny she couldn’t help herself, and that Dia started it. However, there was a way that she knew Yoshiko would prefer her apology.

“If you take these handcuffs off me, I’ll go home with you and I’ll be your little demon slave.”

In less than five seconds, Riko was freed from her shackles. She rubbed at her wrists, particularly at the marks the cuffs made. “You don’t have to, Riri.”

“I feel like I should, Yohane-sama.” She giggled as she watched Yoshiko’s skirt flutter slightly, ostensibly her cock hardening under her skirt. “I feel a bit bad for doing what I did with Dia-san. I was really needy, and she pinned me against the wall, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Riko brought her hands together at her navel, pushing her breasts out. Yoshiko looked aside, even if those pert nipples were enticing.

“Get dressed, and I’ll consider, Riri.”

“Thank you, Yocchan.”


End file.
